fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu! Princess
"Let's begin our royal idol activities! Our dreams, "Aikatsu! Princess" has begun!" '-The opening phrase, said by Yumesaki Himeka.' Aikatsu! Princess '(アイカツ! プリンセス ''Aikatsu! Purinsesu) is a fanmade, fourth series of '''Aikatsu! created by Hikari Aikawa. It is based off royalty and dreams, much like Go! Princess Pretty Cure. It ran from 2021 (Announcement year) to 2025 (season 4 ending, and announcement of 5th series.) Plot A royal school? Is this the real life, or is this just fantasy? Yumesaki Himeka, a new idol gets enrolled into a idol school that seems to be for royalty, the Royal Aria Academy! She makes friends with two of the top Princess Idols, Yuudai Kimiya and Ikeda Masami! She also forms a idol unit with the two Princess Idols known as Treasure~! Now her story is just beginning! Join her in her idol activities, Aikatsu! Princess! Characters Idols Himeka Generation Yumesaki Himeka '(ユメサキ ヒメカ ''Yumesaki Himeka) Type: Cute Himeka is the main character of the series. She is a Cute-Type idol. She has many dreams, and likes to think of herself as a princess. She is very determined to meet her goals and become a Princess Idol. She tries really hard as a idol to meet her goals, so much in fact, that she wears herself out. She, like all cute type idols has a adorable flair. She likes to be inspired, and she gets extremely excited over seeing things she sees in her dreams. She is part of unit with Kimiya and Masami called '''Treasure~ Her primary brand is Angelic Crown. Yuudai Kimiya '(ユウダイ キミヤ ''Yuudai Kimiya) Type: Cool Kimiya is Himeka's best friend (Once they become friends). She is a Cool-Type idol. She is seen like a angel, but has a few dark secrets. She loves the skies and clouds and gains inspiration from them. She is a amazing idol, with her angelic persona and graceful feel. She is very confident and meets her goals easily. She formed a unit with Himeka and Masami known as [[Treasure~|'''Treasure~]]. Her primary brand is Grace Diamond. Ikeda Masami '(イケダ マサミ ''Ikeda Masami) Type: Sexy Masami is a Princess Idol with Kimiya. She is a Sexy-Type idol. She acts spoiled and rich in a way, and always gets what she wants. She aspires to be a queen like figure to other Sexy-type idols. She is a amazing idol, with her queen-like persona and queen-like feel, as well as her attitude and goals. She formed a unit with Kimiya and Himeka known as '''Treasure~. Her primary brand is True Queen. Inoue Aya '(イノウエ アヤ ''Inoue Aya) Type: Pop Aya is a girl who wants to be part of a popular idol unit. Her type is Pop. She is very childish and energetic, and tries her hardest in idol activities. She wants to be a Princess Idol, and tries really hard to do so. She has a child-like feel, with her endless energy. Her primary brand is '''Rainbow Energy. Kaori Generation Category:Fan series Category:Aikatsu Fanseries Category:Aikatsu! Princess Category:User: Maka Albarn-CureHoneyYukoOmori Category:Hikari Aikawa Category:HikariSeries Category:HikariKatsu Category:Hikari's Fanseries